Summer sucks
by Tiamiko
Summary: Its summer and Kagome is stuck in feudal era searching for jewel shards with Inuyasha and the gang. BUT Kagome meets new enemies and new friends!
1. The beginning

Hiya my people! This is me first ever story on the inernet! Please my comp has no spell check thing a ma jig so dun pester me bout it kay? SO on with the story an please reveiw!

------

Inuyasha and his gang of friends walked slowly up a path into Garuna's Forest.

" Have you ever noticed that all these forests an rivers an stuff belong to someone?" Kagome said.

" Kagome stop yapping and start sensing those shards will ya?" Inuyasha said angrilly.

Kagome just glared, gave him a "hmph" and walked ahead. As they went further into the woods they started to hear buzzing. Miroku looked up and there above the trees were Naraku's insects.

" Inuyasha Naraku is planning something." Miroku pointed to the bugs.

" Whats he up to now." Inuyasha growled.

---

(Naraku's Castle)

" They're almost there." Naraku said peering into Kana's mirror.

---

" IM WALKIN ON SUNSHINE! WAAAOOOOOOO OHHHHHHH"

" What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha yelled, grasping his ears.

" Its comming from over there" Sango nodded toward some trees.

The gang went closer to the sound and hid behind the bushes. There was more of the sound and it was coming closer. Then the singing stopped followed by some shuffling. Then suddenly a huge net fell on top of the gang. Inuyasha started trying to claw through it but wasnt able to. The gang started to panic.

" Well, well what do we have here."

The gang looked up and saw three demon girls.

" Who are you!" Kagome demanded.

" How dare you yell at me! You are the ones who were spying on us so I think we should be asking WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU_!?" One of the girls said.

The girls looked about 15 and looked very peeved. The one who had yelled at Kagome had ears like Inuyasha's and a long tail. Her hair was put in two braids and had giant bells on the ends. She wore a scruffy red battle kimono and had worn out sandals. Her skin was a caramel color and she had blazing yellow eyes.

" You know she kinda looks like a female Inuyasha." Miroku grinned.

" How dare you insult me!" Inuyasha screamed.

" What! I see your a monk eh? So would you like me to shove that cane ur your ass? Or shall I just rip off what _counts_ an sell it to some merchants?" The girl said. " And how dare you compare me to such a hidious dog creature! Im a cat demon you filth!"

" Ohhhhhh she's havin a BITCH FIT!" said a girl behind the the cat demon.

The girl had black hair that was tied into pig tails and held a staff like Miroku. She wore a purple kimono like the cat demon. She had wings that came from her back and two antenaes that stuck out from the top of her head.

" Shut up Tatiammi! SERIOUSLY!" said another demon that stood beside her.

The demon had round hamster ears and a small fluffy tail. Her skin was light brown and her hair was put into a pony tail. She wore a dark green kimono the same as her other friends.

" So I sense some jewel shards comming off one of you," The cat demon smirked. " Give em up an I wont kill you."

" Oh but she _will_ torture you!" Tatiammi said.

" Stop talking right now or i'll hurt you" The hamster demon said.

" Kikimi stop bein a grumpy pants!" Tatiammi whined.

" Shut it! Both of you!" The cat demon cried.

Inuyasha and the group were just staring at the three demons fight. After the cat demon screamed at the girls to be quiet she went back on to mocking Inuyasha and his friends.

" So tell me who are you freaks and why were you spying on us?" The cat demon asked.

" First tell us who you are!" Shippo piped.

" My name is Nikitsu and you people are?"

" I am Miroku these are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kilala." Miroku said calmly.

" Now why the hell did you go an tell her our names for you idiot!" Inuyasha fumed.

" Its called common curtasy" Miroku snapped.

" As I was saying give me the jewel shards!" Nikitsu yelled.

" Never!" Inuyasha responded.

The cat and dog demon cussed and yelled at each other til they both noticed it was getting dark.

" Hmph fine. We'll just wait til the wolves get to you and when your dead the jewels will be ours" Nikitsu laughed.

The three demon girls strutted off into the distance.

" What's going to happen now?" Kagome asked nervously.

Inuyasha took out his Tetseiga but the sword wouldnt transform. Inuyasha started clawing at the net but it still didnt work. Miroku and Sango tried too but it didnt work. They were sitting ducks. An hour past and the satrs and moon were up. They started to hear some howling.

" Im scared!" Shippo cried.

A dark figure started to come towards them. Inuyasha and Miroku guarded their friends with their bodies. Then when the figure came closer-

" KOGA!" Kagome rejoiced.

" What the hell has Inuyasha gotten you into this time?"


	2. Koga meets Nikki

Hiya I hope you liked the last chapter I didnt really think it was good but I SWEAR ill do better! On with the reading nn

----------

" Koga thank god!" Kagome gushed. " You have to help us! There were these three demon girls that trapped us under this net!"

" Dont worry my fair Kagome once I set you free we shall run off together and no longer will you have to stay with this low life." Koga said heroicly.

" Oh SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled.

Koga ignored inuyasha and grabbed one end of the net and pulled but it wouldnt give. He started trying to rip the net but it still wouldnt work.

" I cant seem to break it or anything. Inuyasha can you use your sword?" Koga asked.

" If I could wouldnt you think I'd use it already!?"

" Hmmm Kagome where did those demons go?"

" Over there" Kagome pointed into a bundle of trees.

" Alright my sweet hold on...ahem....GINTA, HAKKAKU COME HERE!" Koga yelled.

Out between the trees came two of Koga's minions. One had a mohawk and the other's head had a black streak in his hair.

" Yeh boss?" They both asked.

" Guard Kagome while im gone" Koga said and ran off toward the trees.

" Ummm so you guys wanna play Charades?" Ginta smiled.

---

Nikitsu, Kikimi and Tatiammi sat around the fire quietly eating their dinner. Kikimi looked up from her plate and watched Nikitsu's ears twitch.

" Nikki if you sense it too why dont we go?" Kikimi asked.

" What sense what? Whats happening?" Tatiammi looked at Nikitsu.

" Just wait then we will" Nikitsu said, sniffing the air.

" ummm...." Tatiammi muttered.

---

" There!" Koga grinned.

Koga krept near the cave's entrance and listened. Nothing. Koga peered into the cave and all he saw was a lit fire in the middle of the cave. He entered it and on the floor he saw a peice of paper. He picked it up and read. On it said-

" Boo?" Koga read.

" BOO YA!"

Koga turned and there, three demons stood glaring at him.

" Two mutts in a day" Nikitsu leered.

" I've come to avenge my Kagome!" Koga cried.

" She's dead!?" Tatiammi asked shokingly.

" Umm no actually shes under a net thing an I cant let her go so I kinda need your help with that" Koga said.

" My ass!" Nikitsu said. " You guys get back this is soooooo mine!"

" Ay boss!" Tatiammi cheered.

" You sure?" Kikimi asked.

" Hell ya." Nikitsu grinned.

Nikitsu jumped up and charged at Koga. He did a back flip and as she ran under him he gave her a swift kick in the stomach. Nikitsu skidded back and lurched foward. Koga ran at her and swung a right hook at her face. Nikitsu skidded back again and fell. She got up and rubbed her cheek.

" Now your getting it" Nikitsu shot him a glare.

" Heh bring it on!" Koga smirked.

Nikitsu ran around Koga extremely fast. Koga looked at her questioningly then she disapreared.

" Wha-" Koga was swept off his feet by an incredible force. He got up and looked around, attempting to find who hit him. Then he felt another force wchich got him in the back of this head. His eyes bulged as he was grabbed by his tail and was thrown into a tree.

" Gimme an N! Gimme an I! Gimme a TACO!" Tatiammi danced.

" Stop that" Kikimi said and looked back at the fight.

Koga was lifted of the ground by his ponytail. He was punched several times in the stomach and was thrown back into the ground. Nikitsu appeared and laughed as Koga was left unconsious. Kikimi and Tatiammi ran up to her and cheered.

" You kill him?" Tatiammi asked.

" Nah hes just sleeping" Nikitsu said nudging the wolf demon with her toe.

" Well shall we leave him here?" Kikimi asked.

" Hmmm no I have plans for him."


	3. Think about it

Hiya all! I hope you liked the last chappy I wrote nn yeh yeh I noe the fighting scene wasa short but hey Nikitsu's a good fighter......an I was lazy so ya ENJOY! REVEIW!

-----

Inuyasha and his friends sat staring at Ginta.

" A duck?" Miroku guessed.

" No he looks more like a fish." Sango said tilting her head slowly.

" Well thats stupid he looks more like a demented stick." Kagome said.

" No its more of a retarded ant." Inuyasha said.

" IM A DRAGON! A FEROCIOUS DRAGON!" Ginta fumed.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The gang said surprisingly.

" I still think hes a demented stick though." Kagome said as she ties her shoe laces.

---

" Hes comming to" Kikimi said.

Koga opened his eyes to find three of the girls staring at him. The pain started comming too. Kikimi went and put a wet cloth on his forehead.

" Hey mister....wakey wakey." Tatiammi poked at Koga's side.

" Mmmph stop that" Koga whined.

" WAKE UP YOU FRIGGIN TURD!" Nikitsu screamed in his ear.

Koga lurched up and covered his ears in pain.

" Muuuuuuuch better" Nikitsu giggled.

" Nikki leave him be besides keep this up and he'll go insane" Kikimi said.

" So what? Tatiammi's insane an theres nothin wrong with her" Nikitsu argued.

" Ya!.....DID YOU KNOW FOONOOKHAIGIN MEANS FUNNEL CAKE!?" Tatiammi laughed.

Koga huddled into a ball attempting to block out all the sounds. Nikitsu watched him and felt a tinge sorry for him. He shuddered and closed his eyes. Nikitsu got up and grabbed her blanket and laid it on top of him. Tatiammi looked at her and smiled.

' So she does have a heart' Tatiammi thought.

---

" I wonder what's takin the boss so long." Hakkaku said nudging Ginta.

" Feh. Hes probably dead...good riddance" Inuyasha said.

The gang was asleep except for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's lap and slept.

" Boss said we had ta stay here an watch em." Ginta said. " So maybe we should just wait fer him."

" Alright" Hakkaku sighed.

---

(Naraku's castle)

" I dont understand." Kagura said. " If you put them all together wont they become strong?"

" That's just the prophecy" Naraku answered. " But what happens when you tear them apart?"

" So your going to make them kill each other?" Kagura stared into Kanna's mirror.

" Precicely" Naraku grinned.

---

The sky started turning orange while the stars and moon melted away. The sun rose halfway and the winds started to pick up. Kagome shivered. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagomes cheeks turn red. He put his arm around her shoulders and laid his head on hers. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and smiled. He turned to Sango and saw that she was still awake. He reached to put his arm around her too.

" Dont even think about it you perv." Sango glared.

" Eh heh you looked cold." Miroku grinned.

" Well im not so buzz off."

" Okay."

Hakkaku and Ginta marched around making sure no one would try and attack. Ginta sighed impatiently and parked himself onto a log.

" This is pointless" Ginta said resting his head on his hand.

" So what if the boss is a bit late he'll be here." Hakkaku patted Ginta on the back.

---

Nikitsu looked around the cave and looked at Koga. He slept quietly. Nikitsu looked at her two friends as they slept on. Kikimi slept with her in her blankets and Tatiammi snored with her face on the pillow. Nikitsu got up and nudged Kikimi and Tatiammi awake.

" Id like a pickle with that..." Tatiammi mumbled as she turned over.

Kikimi got up and rubbed her eyes. Niobee gave Tatiammi another nudge.

" I SAID ONE YOU IDIOT!" Tatiammi awoke with her hair all over her face.

Koga woke up with a headache he looked around, confused.

" Where am I?" He asked.

" Your here to avenge your woman. Guess that didnt work out eh?" Nikitsu said.

" Urmph oh ya" Koga winced as he tried to get up.

" She beat you up pretty bad." Kikimi yawned.

" Sissy." Nikitsu frowned. " I didnt beat him that bad! Awell time to check up on our shards."

" I smell chicken" Tatiammi said still sitting up in her blankets. " And grass."

---

Ginta and Hakkaku sat on the log playing rock, paper, scissors. Ginta was winning.

" Yo you morons why didnt you come look for me?!" Koga yelled.

Koga limped up to them with bandages on his arms and legs. Hakkaku and Ginta were releived to see him and ran to help him walk.

" Sorry boss but you did say you wanted us to stay." Hakkaku said.

" Idiots" Koga grumbled.

" So your still alive eh?" Kikimi walked up to Inuyasha and his friends.

" Let us go!" Sango demanded.

Kagome woke up and and stretched.

" Inuyasha whats happening?" Kagome asked.

" The three stuges are back and they injured Koga." Inuyasha sighed.

Nikitsu kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and flared her nails.

" Listen doggy just give up the shards and you get to go home if not then you'll spend your life here under this net."

" Ya and you'll get sleepy ass!" Tatiammi laughed.

" How come everything that comes outa her mouth doesnt make sense?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

" Dunno just give up the shards! Like seriously why dont you just give em up!" Kikimi yelled.

" CAUSE THEY'RE MINE!" Inuyasha yelled back.

" STOP THIS FIGHTING CANT YOU SEE IT'S TEARING US ALL APART!" Tatiammi cried.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

" I didnt get to say anything much" Tatiammi said innocently.

" Thats it! HUDDLE!" Nikitsu yelled.

Kikimi, Nikitu and Tatiammi huddled and started to making a plan.

" Alright remember why we need the jewels?" Nikitsu started.

" Yep"

" Okay well heres my plan we kill the mutt and his friends and then keep the kitty for our pet."

" No thats stupid! We cant we promised we wouldnt use our powers unless used for protection" Kikimi replied.

" I know how bout we kill the mutt and his friends and then keep the kitty for our pet." Tatiammi said happily.

" Thats just what Nikki said" Kikimi snapped.

" Shit seriously? All I heard was bla bla bla."

" Alright then heres my plan. We take the group with us and when we befriend them we steal all their shards and we leave." Kikimi said smartly.

" Thats an okay plan I guess alright then. BREAK!" Nikitsu clapped her hands and the girls stood in front of Inuyasha and his friends.

" We need ta talk."


	4. The Adventure Begins

Hiya ppls ummm Im really sorry these chappys are like gunna only be updated on like the weekends so yea lol nn! Oh yea IF YOU DUN LIKE MY STORIES THEN GO THE HELL AWAY! I DUN GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HOW I WRITE! I AM WHO I AM! soooooooo if ya dun like the story go away nn k? WELL on the reading!

-----

" Well?" Inuyasha asked.

Nikitsu and her friends sat in front of Inuyasha and his friends and started to explain.

" Well we think that maybe you could join us in our quest for the sacred jewel shards. We all have a reason for wanting it. Us? Well all we want to now is where we belong." Kikimi said.

" How do you think we trust you?" Inuyasha growled.

" Because we told you our desires, something many will never know. Our desires, our wishes are what we have left and we shared then with you. You have to trust us" Kikimi said calmly.

" I......I think we should." Kagome said to her friends.

" They look sincere." Miroku added.

" Feh."

" So? Shall we be...friends?" Kikimi smiled.

" Alright." Inuyasha muttered.

" How about them?" Tatiammi nodded towards Koga.

Ginta and Hakkaku were busy being bitched at by Koga. Kikimi got up and started trying to persuade Koga to join them too while Nikitsu lifted the net off the group. They got up and started stretching.

" So shall we go?" Sango asked.

" Hold on." Nikitsu looked over to Kikimi.

" Only Koga is comming with us. Hes the only one who carries jewels"

Koga got up and came toward the group while his two minions went home.

" AND SO THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!" Tatiammi cheered.

---

(Naraku's Castle)

"Perfect"

---

The group walked for three hours strait and they didnt even get through the forest.

" Um I spy with my lil eye something that is-" Tatiammi was cut off.

" Its a tree." The whole group said tiredly.

" Wow you guys are good thats like the 17th time."

As they walked on they reached a clearing. They looked down a valley and saw a small village.

" Lets stay here and rest." Miroku said.

Miroku was able to persuade the elders of the village to let them stay. They stayed in a large hut near the lake. That night they all sat around a large pot of soup. Kagome laddled a bowl for everyone and ate tiredly.

" So you just fight with your bare hands?" Koga asked Nikitsu.

" No I actually have powers."

" Why didnt you use em on me?"

" Cause I dont like using my skills on a pety fight." Nikitsu wiggled her toes.

Koga looked at her and frowned. She looked like a normal day girl except for her skin. It was too dark. He looked at her curiously but didnt dare ask about her color.

" Why do you carry a monk's staff?" Miroku asked Tatiammi.

" Well cause I was raised to be a monk." She answered.

" But that's only for men how'd you ever get the training?"

" Well a long time ago me, Kikimi and Nikitsu lived in a fairly rich village. We were orphans then. We never knew who our parents were. But we had a guardian she took care of us until she...died. She was the only one who protected us from the other villagers. The villagers despised us because we were demon. And when she was gone they decided to kill us. We ran into the forest but the villagers didnt stop. We reached the middle of the forest and we saw this statue. The statue was of a woman. We thought we had lost the villagers but we were wrong. We heard them comming. We were only 6 then. We stared into the statue's eyes and then there was a bright light." Tatiammi sniffed.

Kikimi was listening to Tatiammi tell their story and started to end it.

" Well what Tatiammi was saying was that there was this brilliant light that came from the statue's face. It blinded the men who were trying to kill us. The statue then was alive. It was amazing. She had long black hair and wore the most beautiful kimono. She looked as if she were a god. She gave each of us a cloak with a hood. When we wore them they hid everything about us, our race, our faces and our gender. She told us never to remove the hoods or we shall perish like our guardian. She teleported us to another village. She told the master of the village that we were boys and never metioned that we were demons. The master took us in and trained us. Nikitsu was trained to be a samerai, I a theif and Tatiammi a monk....we never saw the woman who saved us ever again....soon when we turned into teenagers we left the village in search for the jewels."

Nikitsu sighed scratched her head.

" Ive always hated talking about our past."

" Tell me arent you wearing the cloaks?" Kagome asked.

" Well when we left the village our cloaks...dissapeared." Kikimi answered.

" Strange." Sango mumbled.

The next day the group thanked the village for their kindness and went off on their search. They walked for a few hours and then reached a cliff.

" Dead end." Kikimi sighed.

" Kilala would you be able to carry all of us?" Sango asked.

" Are you stupid the thing is like how big? you really think that it can hold AHHHHHH!" Nikitsu watched as Kilala transformed into her giant self.

" Oh my central jesus." Kikimi goggled.

The group all hopped onto Kilala and flew across the huge mass of water.

-----

REVEIW PLEASE!


	5. Three monsters

Yawn I'm pooped heh heh heh I said pooped. Alright I didn't think I did my best on the other chapters it was like I was um bad so I think I'm gunna try harder on this one!

-

Kilala soared through the air. Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's back so that the wind wouldn't hit her face. Sango sat at the front near Kilala's neck. Nikitsu, Tatiammi and Kikimmi held onto Kilala's fur tightly as it sped faster. Miroku sat behind Sango and clutched his staff. Koga sat at the rear muttering to himself about how he should be the one shielding Kagome. Kilala flew higher and higher while Sango searched for land.

"A few more feet and we'll be okay." Sango yelled over the rush of winds and water that splashed below.

Kilala went forward and spotted some ground and sped down. She made a safe landing. The group jumped off happily and watched as Kilala went back into her small form.

" S-s-so how bout we go find a place ta sleep." Nikitsu yawned.

" Its not even dark yet!" Inuyasha snapped. " Besides we still have to look for a few more shards."

" Speaking of jewel shards," Kagome turned. " Nikitsu, Tatiammi, Kikimmi can you show us yours?"

" Um sure." Nikitsu said.

Nikitsu shot out her palm and flared her nails. A little glow came from her hand and out flowed a little shard. Tatiammi placed two fingers onto her neck and shut her eyes. Out from her neck came a shard. Kikimmi clapped her hands together and rubbed them. A shard came out between her thumbs. Nikitsu took the shards from her friends and the shards glowed a dark black.

" Why are they that color?" Sango asked as Nikitsu handed them to Kagome.

" Cause those three shards are the soul of the jewel or as some would say the core." Kikimmi said smartly.

Kagome took out a small jar that had some jewels in it already. She put the black shards into the jar and put it away.

" Hey! Give em back! We just took em out for ya ta _see_!" Nikitsu growled.

" Oh but we have to keep them for safe keeping." Kagome said.

" NO! We need them! That's what gives us our power." Tatiammi argued.

" FINE!" Inuyasha yelled. " Kagome just give them back."

Kagome took out the jar and handed the black shards back. Nikitsu grabbed them away and gave one to each of her friends. Nikitsu took her shard by the tip and placed hit on her palm as it melted into her hand. Tatiammi put it on her neck and it flowed in. Kikimmi folded both her hands around hers and it went into her wrists.

" Happy?" Inuyasha scowled.

" Psh. Jewel hoggers." Nikitsu glared.

Inuyasha went ahead of the group and stared around. There was grass for a mile and ended at a giant mountain.

" Guess we're going there." Kagome looked up.

The group walked through the grassy fields and suddenly saw a three small children playing near the mountain's side. The children wore red and white robes and held little nets. They jumped up and down swinging their nets at little butterflies. Tatiammi saw this and narrowed her eyes.

" HEY! What do you think your doing?" Tatiammi yelled and ran up to the three.

The kids looked up innocently and Tatiammi snatched their nets away and snapped them in two.

" Tatiammi get away!" Nikitsu called.

Tatiammi turned and saw that the children had no pupils, their blank eyes gleamed. They started to grow taller and bigger, fangs started appearing out from their mouths. They were giants, their robes had grown with them. Hair started to grow from their faces and arms. Their noses turned into big flaring snouts. Their arms reached down to their knees so that they resembled gorillas. One of them looked down at Tatiammi and roared loudly.

Tatiammi screamed, dropped the nets and ran

" You idiot!" Nikitsu cried as Tatiammi ran and hid behind Kikimmi.

Inuyasha took out Tetseiga and ran toward the monsters. Miroku grabbed his beads that hung around his wrist but suddenly there was buzzing that came around them.

" Damn." Miroku huffed as Naraku's insects appeared and hovered around the three monsters.

Inuyasha jumped and swung his sword at one of the giant's chest and left a huge slit. It roared and swung it arm around, trying to smack Inuyasha away. The two other monsters went and stormed toward the others. One of the monsters came toward Nikitsu, Kikimmi and Tatiammi. Nikitsu clasped her left hand around her right wrist.

" Tatiammi!" Nikitsu commanded, not taking her eyes off the monster.

Tatiammi swung out her staff shot it out forward.

Small purple orbs zoomed out from her staff and shot themselves at Nikitsu's hands. Her wrist glowed brightly and out from her palm came a black samurai sword. The hilt glowed. The handle was bright silver, at the end of the handle was a lion's head. The lion's eyes were black and its tongue held a black jewel shard. Nikitsu sneered and ran toward the monster's legs. She swung her sword near her shoulder and ran faster. She gripped the sword tightly and slashed the sword at the monster's ankle. It screamed in pain and fell over. Nikitsu jumped up over the monster's torso and held her sword like a spear. She went down with her whole blade in the monster. Her sword gave of a huge vibe and the monster exploded. Blood spewed everywhere as body parts were flung into the air and landed with a thud. Nikitsu was under a leg and she lifted it of with one hand and threw it aside. She walked up to her friends as they cheered.

" Good rid dens." Nikitsu glared and wiped her cheek.

Inuyasha was had already destroyed his monster with his wind scar and was watching Koga run around the last one with top speed. Koga kept trying to kick and punch at the monster but with no success. Nikitsu sighed and ran at the monster. She jumped above the monster's chest and cut its head of with a swing. The head fell to the ground and its body collided into the ground. Nikitsu landed beside Koga and grinned.

" Your welcome." Nikitsu said and walked off to her friends as they gave her high fives.

Koga kicked at the grass angrily and gave Nikitsu a dark look behind her back.

" That's a pretty nice sword." Inuyasha said. " Can I see?"

" Alright just don't do any thing stupid with it." Nikitsu said.

Inuyasha held the sword with one hand carefully at the hilt and the other at the handle. He weighed it and took it by the handle.

" So light. What is this made of?" Inuyasha asked.

" Magic and jewel shard." Nikitsu said proudly.

" Jewel shard?"

" Yes. When I own a black jewel shard I can expand it and make it into a weapon."

" Very unusual." Miroku said.

" Kay give it back now." Nikitsu said.

Inuyasha took another look at it and handed the sword back. As it touched Nikitsu's hand it melted at her finger tips.

" Next time." Kikimmi turned towards Tatiammi. " Don't do any thing stupid like that again."

" But they were trying to enslave my people!" Tatiammi whined.

" Look!" Shippo cried.

Right where the three monsters had been playing, disguised as kids a cave appeared on the mountain.

" Lets go." Inuyasha beckoned and walked into the cave.

They followed him inside. The cave was dark and musky. Fog came from every direction and the floor was wet with muck. It smelled like rotting flesh and brown fungus grew from the walls. Inuyasha squinted through the fog and saw that the cave went deeper. He took a few sniffs to make sure there was no demons and walked on. Kagome covered her face with her hands and followed. The group walked cautiously, every now and then taking a look behind. They went deeper and the light went dimmer. Tatiammi took out her staff and muttered and few words and the rings on her staff glowed a dark violet. She handed her staff to Inuyasha so that he could light the way. As they went farther into the cave they heard a harsh cough. Inuyasha turned to the others and gave a signal that they should be quiet. Inuyasha took a few steps closer to the sound and pointed the staff toward it. In front of them lay Bankotsu.

-

Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder why Bankotsu's down there? hmm hmmm hmmmmm REVEIW!


	6. Bankotsu

Alright the story so far is that the gang finds Bankotsu ooooooooooooooooooo coolio! ON WITH THE READING!

-

Bankotsu lay chained to the cave wall. His robes were torn at the seams and his hands and feet were scarred. His hair was strewn all over his face and shoulders. The chains wound around his chest and waist. They held him down with his back against the wall. Kagome looked at him sadly and took a step toward him but Inuyasha held her back.

" Inuyasha-"

" Kagome it could be a trap." Inuyasha said.

" Who is he?" Nikitsu asked.

" His name is Bankotsu he's one of Naraku's." Miroku informed.

Bankotsu raised his head and stared at the group.

" Is this a dream?" Bankotsu thought.

Bankotsu's face was muddy and dried blood was on his cheek. His mark on his forehead was smudged with dirt and his eyes were dark. He stared blankly at the group and shut his eyes.

"Must be." Bankotsu thought.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome said.

" Eh?" Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. " Naraku have you come to confuse me and attempt to make me go mad?"

" Bankotsu what happened?" Kagome asked.

" HA! Like you don't now. Naraku, I will never obey you! I will stay here and rot than follow filth like you." Bankotsu spat.

" What are you talking about you idiot! Naraku isn't here." Inuyasha said.

" Bankotsu tell us what happened." Kagome calmed.

" Heh I didn't want to obey Naraku. He used me like a puppet, said I would be at his right hand and rule with him. Tried to take me back into his body but I refused we fought and I lost. Instead of taking me back he put here and tortured me. Said he would not let me go until I beg for this forgiveness. Bastard." Bankotsu growled weakly.

Tatiammi stepped up toward him and knelt in front of him. She touched his chains lightly and they gave a sting. Her fingers started to bleed at the tips.

" I think I can remove the spell." Tatiammi stood.

" This is a trap I know it!" Inuyasha said, taking out Tetseiga.

" If it were a trap you'd all be dead by now." Bankotsu frowned.

" True." Miroku turned to Bankotsu. " We will let you free under one condition. You help us take the jewel shards from Naraku."

" Are you mad?" Inuyasha growled.

" No. He has skills and he knows things about Naraku that we don't. I think it'll be good if we have him on our side."

" He's right." Kagome said. " So Bankotsu, do you accept?"

" Fine." Bankotsu said.

Tatiammi took out a bottle of green liquid and poured it onto Bankotsu's chains. The stuff melted the chains and Bankotsu was free. Bankotsu tried to get up but his legs were stiff. Nikitsu grabbed his arm, put it around her neck and lifted him.

" I don't need your help." Bankotsu argued.

" Oh I think you do so shut your mouth." Nikitsu said and elbowed him in his side.

" Bankotsu do you know what's on the other side of this cave?" Miroku asked.

" Yes. There is a village but Naraku probably destroyed it." Bankotsu said.

They continued down the cave until they saw light. Inuyasha handed Tatiammi her staff back and went on. At the end of the cave there was a grassy field that went for a few miles.

" The village is farther off." Bankotsu said.

When they had reached the village or what was left of it Kagome gasped. The village was burnt to a crisp. Bodies lay everywhere with flies buzzing about. The smell was terrible, they went into the village and Inuyasha took a sniff.

" He was here." Inuyasha murmured. " The Bastard!"

" Miroku, Tatiammi can you both help us with the burial for them?" Kagome asked.

They nodded. Nikitsu laid Bankotsu down by a tree and helped Inuyasha and Koga dig holes. Shippo and Kilala helped gather some food for them to eat. Sango and Kikimmi carried the bodies and dumped them into the holes. It took the group all afternoon to bury the villagers. In the end Tatiammi and Miroku did the ceremony and cleaned up.

" It doesn't look like its going to rain maybe we can camp out over by the fields tonight." Kagome said.

" That sounds nice." Kikimmi said

The gang went over to the fields and took out some blankets. Shippo went to get some wood for a fire. When he came back they lit the wood and sat around it eating what Kagome had brought from her era.

" Mmm! What is this stuff?" Nikitsu said as she slurped up her noodles.

" It's from my era." Kagome said.

" You're from another era? Well no wonder your wearing that ugly kimono."

" It's not a kimono! It's a school uniform."

" Meh"

They ate and lay back under the stars. The moon was out that night and the sky was clear. It was warm and wasn't windy at all. Nikitsu sat beside Bankotsu and handed him a chocolate. He looked at it at ate it. Inuyasha and Kagome sat together talking silently together. Kikimmi and Koga were huddled together watching the stars and picking comets. Sango was scolding Miroku for touching her ass and Tatiammi sat with Kilala on her lap.

-

(Naraku's Castle)

" They have Bankotsu." Kagura said.

" Indeed." Naraku peered into Kanna's mirror.

" But why?"

" It is part of my plan Kagura be patient." Naraku stared deeply into the mirror once more." That one is alone."

Naraku pointed at Tatiammi who was stroking Kilala.

" I think I shall have a bit of some fun. Kagura go and find Sessoumaru."

-

The next morning everyone had woken up and packed away their blankets. " Bankotsu, do you know what Naraku is planning at the moment?" Miroku asked.

" Yes. He plans to make more minions to take over this era. All he needs is your jewel fragments and two more that are hidden in the Dontugi Graveyards."

" Do you know how to get there?"

" No. To get there you must answer the riddle of Dontugi."

" I think I can answer it." Kikimmi said smartly.

" Alright then. It goes like this" Bankotsu screwed up his face in concentration. "_The maker does not use it, the buyer does not keep it and the user cannot see."_

" Pancake." Tatiammi guesses.

" What the hell? No shut up I think its land maybe?" Nikitsu guessed.

" A coffin." Kagome said.

" What?" Everyone asked.

-

Heh heh heh that was a pretty cheap riddle yes I know but hey I didnt have any ideas left! I got switched in computer class so now my friends are uploading the chapters for me! LETS GIVE EM ALL A ROUND OF APPLAUSE...(clap, clap, clap) Yes well ahem...REVEIW!


End file.
